


Help me...

by pigalle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e05 The Lilies, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, aka the ending and how it could continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: From: Lukas   help me...From: Lukas   I can’t deal anymore...From: Lukas   I just want it to end... Philip stared down at his phone, his heart racing and his breath starting to come short. He had felt happy and relieved when he’d dropped of his mom, that maybe this time she would get better, this time she was trying. This time would be the time, the time she got better.All those happy feelings had drained away from him in an instant when he got Lukas texts. Philip remembered how close it had been when they were up on the roof the first time, and how Lukas had been these past days. He didn’t want it to be too late. He had to act, now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little scared for the next episode after how this one ended, and I don't see how I'll actually survive having to wait a whole week for it.

**From: Lukas** _help me..._

**From: Lukas** _I can’t deal anymore..._

**From: Lukas** _I just want it to end..._

Philip stared down at his phone, his heart racing and his breath starting to come short. He had felt happy and relieved when he’d dropped of his mom, that maybe this time she would get better, this time she was trying. This time would be _the_ time, the time she got better.

All those happy feelings had drained away from him in an instant when he got Lukas texts. Philip remembered how close it had been when they were up on the roof the first time, and how Lukas had been these past days. He didn’t want it to be too late. He had to act, now.

“Lukas saw everything. “ His voice wavered, but he forced himself to look into Helen’s eyes, getting her to believe him.

“What?” she asked, unbelieving, surprised. She had to believe him.

“The shooting, at the cabin.” Lukas was getting desperate, he knew it, but he _needed_ Helen to believe him.

“He was there when it happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He didn’t want me to.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, he knew it, but all this could have been avoided if they had just told Helen from the beginning.

“I need to speak to him right away.” She turned to the car, ready to go right then and there.

“No,” Philip said, desperate to stop her, get her to listen to him, “he’s scared if it gets out it might mess up his chance of getting a sponsorship.” The lie slipped out, but it got her to stop, turn back to him, listen.

“Philip, this is very serious. If he’s seen—”

“I promised him—” He _needed_ her to _believe_ him, _listen_ to him.

“You sure he wasn’t messing around?” Gabe asked, stepping forward towards them.

“It’s true. I saw the gun.”

“What gun?” Helen asked, but her focus was back on him, and she sounded interested. He’d gotten her to believe him, almost.

“From the shooting. I know where it is, I can show you.”

They got in the car and he showed Gabe where to drive, and led the way when they got there. If they just got to the water, Helen would believe him, and they would deal with this all and Lukas would be okay.

Philip searched over the water with his eyes, trying to find that glint he had seen earlier. He couldn’t find it. But then, there! There was the stones, the pile of them that they had frown. But he couldn’t see the gun.

“There,” Philip said and pointed, “right by that pile of stones.”

Helen took of her shoes and rolled up her pants and waded out into the water. When she got to the spot she bent forward and searched amongst the stones. But when she got back up, her hands were empty.

“It’s not here,” she called over to them. “Are you sure it was supposed to be here?”

“Yes!” Philip called back. “I saw it, right there. I know it was here.”

Why wasn’t it there?? Why was— The texts. What Lukas had said, what if…

Philip panicked, straight up freaked out, and ran back to the car. “We need to go!”

He got to the car before looking back, hoping that Gabe and Helen had followed. They were, but not fast enough. “Hurry!”

“Alright, alright,” Helen said and satt down behind the wheel. “Where are we going?”

“To Lukas.”

**From: Philip** _Where are you?_

Lukas had to answer, he had to. Philip sat anxiously all through the drive, bouncing his leg and waiting for an answer, anything, just to tell him that it wasn’t too late. They had to be in time.

Philip threw himself out of the car almost before Helen had parked the car. He had to find Lukas, quickly. He made a half second choice between the house and somewhere out on the farm. He had a feeling Lukas wouldn’t be somewhere in the house, so he ran towards the barns. There was so many of them, too many. He had to find Lukas, now.

“Lukas!” he called out, hoping it was the right thing to do, that Lukas would answer him. He ran around the corner of a barn, and there he was. Philip was relieved for one short, sweet moment, before he saw the gun. The gun that gleamed in Lukas hand, the hand that he was slowly raising.

“Lukas!” he called again, and this time Lukas looked up. His eyes were spooked and scared, filled with so many emotions it overwhelmed Philip. Lukas hand stilled, and Philip could reach him in time, taking the gun out of Lukas weak grip.

“Lukas,” he said again, quieter, less desperate, filled with so many emotions he couldn’t even name them. Lukas didn’t protest when Philip pulled him into an embrace, hugging him so tight, never wanting to let go.

Helen and Gabe came walking around the corner a little while later, obviously not in as much hurry as Philip had been, obviously not aware of how close it had been, of the panic that had filled Philip’s whole being.

“Philip, what’s going on?” Helen asked when she got closer. “Why did you run off like that?”

Philip felt Lukas tensing up against his body, but he didn’t lift his head from Philip’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Philip murmured into Lukas’s ear. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll deal with this now.”

As if in the distance, Philip heard Helen calling someone, probably Tony. He didn’t really care at the moment, instead only wanting to focus on Lukas. Lukas needed it, needed the attention and knowing things would be okay. And Philip needed to know that Lukas was safe, that he was going to be okay. In the end it would be okay. They could deal with things now. If not what was going on between them, they could at least deal with the homicide, with what they saw. It would be alright, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
